


Bitchy

by dak0taaa



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Breznick, F/F, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dak0taaa/pseuds/dak0taaa
Summary: Just a thought for how Morgan and Claire's first kiss could go ...





	Bitchy

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm so bad at fanfic. This is my first successful attempt i.e. it might not be much but I've never written anything to the point of completion and posted it soooo here ya go. First of all, Breznick is happening so jot that down. Second of all, Morgan gives off serious domme vibes. So. Yeah. That's why this fic had to happen.

It’s not that Morgan wanted to be harsh with Claire, it’s just that Claire had been acting like such a brat lately. “Bitchy,” she had smirked at the other surgeon under her breath mere days before as they performed exploratory surgery on their patient. Morgan understood that Claire was trapped in the first stage of grief – denial – but she had the growing suspicion that this situation was going to require some tough love sooner or later. Still, she didn’t expect things to go the way that they did.

They had just been assigned another case together and Morgan was secretly glad after seeing how their last patient’s outcome had shaken Claire so badly. Although the blonde would never admit it in plain terms, recently she had spent much of her time worrying about the brunette. The two were walking towards the lunchroom when Claire once more began to generalize aspects of their patient’s life to enable the feelings of denial that plagued her after her mother’s passing. Morgan, trying to get through to Claire for the umpteenth time, offered her more “platitudes,” as the shorter woman would wryly call them.

Claire halted and turned to face the other surgeon. “Stop. I told you, I don’t need your platitudes. And even if I did want platitudes, I wouldn’t get them from you,” Claire scoffed.

Morgan clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing. Alright, she thought, let’s play. She gently grabbed Claire’s arm, pulling her into a nearby supply closet. Claire protested, but let herself be guided into the room. Morgan released Claire’s arm and closed the door behind her. Turning to face the shorter brunette, Morgan silently held her gaze.

“What?” Claire exclaimed, clearly annoyed. “If you’re expecting an apology, I woul-”

Claire was caught off guard as Morgan spun her around, her back pressed against the door. Something about the way Morgan looked at her caused her words to falter. “You know what Claire,” the older surgeon threatened, “just shut up already."

With the weight of one hand against Claire’s shoulder and the other reaching up to caress Claire’s face, Morgan crushed her lips against Claire’s. Claire was momentarily stunned, but quickly found herself returning the gesture with equal force. Claire’s hands tangled themselves in Morgan’s hair, pulling more sharply than she’d intended as Morgan lightly clasped her hand around Claire’s throat. The shorter woman gasped gently as heat began to pool between her legs. She wasn’t surprised that Morgan was the domineering type, but she was surprised at how giddy and light-headed it made her feel.

Suddenly – to Claire’s dismay – Morgan stopped, her lips still only inches from Claire’s. Claire desperately willed herself to stop panting like she’d just run a marathon. Morgan was maddeningly calm. Smirking, the blonde brought her lips to Claire’s ear. “Bitchy,” she whispered. Then, she was gone.


End file.
